Dialektos Magos
Dialektos Magos translates as Sorcerer’s Language. It is also sometimes refered to as Dialektos Daimonions, ''the Language of the Gods. This language is used mostly by the elemental mages as chants to focus their connection to the elemental realms from which they draw their arcane power. Sorcerers and a few sentient creatures also use the language. An argument continues among scholars as to whether or not this language was the primary language of the departed gods. Words - Definitions ''A Aerion – titanium Aerogen – oxygen airo '' – to lift or raise up ''alhtheia '' – objective truth, reality ''anemos '' – tempestuous wind, strong wind Anthrakeutic - carbon ''aphron '' – foolish; without reason; rash; senseless ''apokalipsis '' – reveal Arcanon - uranium Arguril – silver ''astrapei '' – lightning Astrogen – helium ''aster/asteri - star auton '' – him, he, she, her, it ''B Bedyil – tin belos '' – missle, dart, javelin, spear ''C Chrusil – gold; also the old, hard currency monetary unit in Loar (1 arguril is roughly equivalent to 10 dollars); coins are valued as follows: *1000 nekorils = 1 arguril *1000 argurils = 1 chrusil *1000 chrusils = 1 tethril D'' ''daktylos '' - fingers ''dei '' – must, it is necessary ''diamerismos '' – dividing, dissension, distribution, or disunion ''dikaios '' – right, righteous, correct ''E eirene '' – peace ''eis '' – into, unto, towards, for (e.g. for the purpose of, in order to), among ''ek '' – out; out of; out from ''ekdikeo '' – to punish, avenge ''en '' ''- in, by, with F'' Fluxogen – fluorine ''G gephuri '' ''- bridge H'' ''ho/hos '' ''- this, that, those, these, which, who hudor '' – flowing water, fountain, river ''K kai '' ''- and katakrino '' – to condemn; to pass judgment against; to damn ''kenoo '' – empty, void ''kleis - key krustallos '' – crystal ''kurios '' – sir, mister; an appellation of respect towards males ''M machaira '' – a large knife or dagger, a short sword Malleon - aluminum ''merizo '' – divide, split Molybdon - lead ''N Nekoril – copper O'' ''omixle - mist P'' ''periballo - around, surround pagomenos/pagomeneh/pagoma '' ''- frozen pulon '' ''- gate pauo '' – cease ''perisseia '' – super-abundance, overflow ''phlox '' ''- flame phulake '' – guard, watch ''phulakizo '' ''- imprison pneuma/pneumati '' – breath, wind, spirit; also a descriptive name elementals give to aeromancers ''poimen '' ''- shepherd polys - many potamos '' ''- river proskunountas/proskunein - worship psuchros '' ''- cold Pyrogen – hydrogen R'' Rendareon - gallium ''rhegnuntai '' – to break asunder, shatter ''rhomphaia '' – large sword wielded by either one or two hands ''S Saprogen – nitrogen scholazo '' – empty; drain; make void ''seira '' – rope, chain, line ''selene '' ''- moon Sideron - iron skia - shadow skōlēx - worm; especially one that eats dead bodies skubalon '' – dung; something utterly worthless; refuse of any kind; filth ''soma '' – body; corpse; physical being ''sphaira '' ''- sphere T'' Taphallium - something akin to adamantium or adamantite from comic book fame (not diamonds) Tethril – platinum ''theos '' ''- god therion '' – wild beast, ferocious beast, savage man ''thermo - heat; warm thureos '' – shield (large shield like a kite shield) ''tous '' ''– those, they